


Es más fácil correr

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Tony/Peter & Steve/Peter serie (español) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, POV Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Tony reflexiona acerca de sus sentimientos por Peter desde el primer día en que lo conoció.[ Corazón extraviado ~ Tony's POV porque la autora ya tiene su pasaje al infierno y no le importa más nada :3 ]





	Es más fácil correr

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Easier to Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828383) by [Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May). 
  * A translation of [Easier to Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828383) by [Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May). 



> Los hechos suceden después de 'Spider-Man: Homecoming', pero es mucho más necesario que hayan visto 'Captain America: Civil War' para entender a qué se refieren cuando hablan de los Acuerdos de Sokovia.
> 
> PD: Ya sé que tengo que dejar de escuchar a Linkin Park, pero es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar ♥  
> PD2: Si pueden escuchar [Easier to Run de Linkin Park mientras leen, muchísimo mejor :)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5zdmjVeQzE)

Nunca pensé que algo como esto podría pasar.

Ni siquiera estaba preparado.

No sabía que algo así podría… pasarme.

Como sea, esta es la historia de un tipo que aprendió que podía tenerlo todo, pero que en realidad… no tenía nada.

 

Fue hace como… ¿nueve años? ¿Diez? El día en que le grité al mundo: “Yo soy Iron-Man”.

¿Qué sucedió luego? La misma mierda de siempre. Es decir, ¡vamos! ¡Soy Tony Stark! Viajes de lujo, todas las mujeres que quisiera tener –y las que no, también. Todo lo que te imaginas que un playboy millonario podría tener, yo lo tenía el triple por eso de Iron-Man.

Mi comportamiento muchas veces no fue el correcto, pero pude arreglármelas. Traté de estar en una relación estable con Pepper, ya la conoces, mi linda asistente; pero la verdad es que nunca estaré preparado para el matrimonio. Aún así, podría decir que ese tiempo que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores diez años de toda mi vida. A ella nunca le importó las infidelidades que tuve y eso. Teníamos una especie de acuerdo respecto a nunca hablar de eso con el otro y tampoco dejar que la gente lo supiera. Éramos la “pareja de tus sueños”, si puede decirse.

 

Los años pasaron, cosas pasaron, hice amigos, hice enemigos –algunos de la Tierra, otros del espacio. Lo de siempre. Eso fue, por supuesto, antes del desastre de los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Ya conocen toda la historia, algunos estuvieron de acuerdo, otros no; en el medio de eso, la muerte del rey de Wakanda… Así que tuvimos que tomar las riendas de la situación aunque eso significara patearle el trasero a tus propios amigos.

 

Así que estábamos en el medio de una especie de reclutamiento cuando vi uno de esos videos que hay en YouTube de un tipo que podía detener un automóvil con las manos. Fue increíble. Ustedes ya lo vieron, ¿no? Lo siento, eso no venía a cuenta. ¿De qué estaba hablando…? Ah, sí, este tipo… que en realidad era un chico, vivía con una mujer sexy que decía ser su tía. Al principio pensé en golpearlo justo en la cara, había hecho algo que realmente me hizo enojar, y quería darle una lección; pero volviendo en el tiempo, creo que tenía razón, y no quería _exactamente_ darle una lección. Quiero decir… No lo sé. ¿Cómo podría decirlo? No quiero sonar como una adolescente enamorada, pero… Sí. _Eso_ hizo que me enamorara de él.

 _Dios_ … Ahí lo tienen, soné como una adolescente enamorada.

 

Lo que sucedió luego sólo fueron excusas para pasar más tiempo con él. Y no les estoydiciendo que lo engañé para que entrara a mi equipo. No mencioné absolutamente nada respecto a los Acuerdos de Sokovia porque estoy seguro que habría estado en mi contra si lo hacía… y no quería eso. Podríamos decir que sólo _omití_ información innecesaria y le dije lo que yo quería-- lo que él debía saber.

Me acerqué a este chico, pero, ¿qué hacer cuando ya no tienes ideas? No podía seguir diciéndole secretos de su traje que en realidad ni siquiera tenía.

Así que lo último que me vino a la mente fue _hacerlo_. Con él. Con un estudiante de secundaria de quince años. ¿Qué puedo decir? Fue _jodidamente increíble_. Nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien de esa forma. No sólo con un tipo, me refiero a… _todo_. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con Pepper. Sabía que me había enamorado de él, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Para ser claro: tenía un miedo terrible de perderlo. ¿Y si él se cansaba de un tipo como yo? ¿Cómo podría afectar nuestra relación la diferencia de edad? ¿Cómo podría entender la única familia que él tenía que nos habíamos enamorado –o al menos yo- de alguien del mismo sexo?

 

 _Mierda_ … Tenía tanto miedo de perderlo. Es por eso que lo engañé la primera vez. Fue con algo respecto al traje. La segunda vez hablé con el jefe de May para que la promoviera y que hasta le aumentara el salario. La tercera vez fue con la paga de la renta, y así hasta que no tuve más excusas y sólo tenía que chasquear mis dedos para acostarme con él.

Ahora que lo pienso… No sé si a él le importé aunque fuera un poco. Creo que era más esa cosa de la idolatría. Siempre me decía “ _¡Señor Stark! ¡Señor Stark!_ ” con esa voz chillona… Dios…, dame un respiro…

Como sea, el juego siguió, lo hicimos una y otra vez. Fingía dormirme sólo para esperar a que él lo hiciera y poder mirar su rostro dormido hasta que empezara a moverse y despertara. Suena _creepy_ , ¿no? Para mí no lo era. Me gustaba hacerlo. Ese era el único momento en que era… yo…

No era Tony Stark cuando me aprovechaba de él. No lo era. No quería hacerlo. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero no había otra forma de retenerlo a mí lado. Y me moriría si él no estuviera.

 

Quizás fui un idiota todo el tiempo. He pensado en eso las últimas semanas.

Incluso he estado buscando un _loft_ para su tía y para él, hablé con mis influencias en MIT para que no tuviera que preocuparse por su futuro educativo, y realmente _quería_ dar un paso hacia adelante con él. Ahora soy serio al respecto. Pero hubo una situación extraña, él no solía responderme los mensajes de texto tan rápido, pero esa noche lo hizo. El rastreador en su teléfono –sí, le puse un rastreador en el teléfono porque no quería que una situación como la de Vulture me tomara nuevamente por sorpresa- estaba en el sitio dónde me dijo que estaría, pero algo me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Así que al día siguiente fui a su casa, hablamos, cogimos, y le dije una mentira. Algo como que habíamos estado hablando del tema de la mudanza la noche anterior. Y él dijo que sí. Esa fue la razón por la cual le inyecté un rastreador –sí, lo hice. No es que no confiara más en él, pero quería estar seguro de que no estaba en peligro.

 

Y esa misma tarde se movió.

Fue a la casa de un amigo. Las coordenadas me llevaron hasta ahí, pero logré llegar antes que él y traté de cubrirme fingiendo estar leyendo una revista en la recepción. Entonces él llegó y esperó a alguien.

Me sorprendió la estúpida sonrisa que decoraba su rostro. Si tengo que ser honesto, él nunca antes me había sonreído a mí de esa forma. Era jodidamente brillante y no pude evitar lanzar una risita como el chico que alguna vez había sido. Así que ahí estaba, esperando, y no pueden siquiera imaginar la expresión de mi rostro cuando vi llegar al mismísimo ex Capitán América, Steve Rogers. Hasta se atrevió a tocar sus labios e incluso besarlo. Pude sentir mi saliva amarga mientras bajaba por mi garganta.

Es decir, ¿cuándo había perdido a Peter? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento? ¿Mi amor no era suficiente para él? ¿En qué parte del camino había tomado la dirección equivocada?

Quizás debí haberle dicho que estaba enamorado de él desde el principio. Pero no pude, y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

 

Me levanté.

Pude ver los ojos de Peter abiertos como platos. No pude evitar sonreír debido a su reacción exagerada.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Capi —le dije con voz arrogante. Quería que sonara de ese modo. El Capi se alejó un poco de Peter pero siguió protegiéndolo con un brazo. Protegiéndolo, ¿de quién? ¿De mí? ¿En serio?

—Tony —dijo él.

—Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece.

Esa no fue mi mejor frase. ¿Puedo desdecirla? Lo haría si pudiera.

La verdad es que no diría muchas cosas que he dicho en el pasado si tuviera la oportunidad. Sólo quería amar a ese chico, ¿de acuerdo? Pero soy un tipo estúpido que no sabe cómo hacerlo. No conocía una forma distinta más que la forma en que lo hice.

 

No sé si tendré alguna otra oportunidad en la vida de recuperar a Peter. Quizás no la tenga.

Pero el punto es que no quiero perderlo de nuevo. He hecho cosas estúpidas antes, y si retenerlo a mi lado es una de ellas, bienvenida seas, mi querida estupidez.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer~! ^3^♥
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció de este punto de vista de Tony?  
> Es como... wow, ¿no? xD ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿No?
> 
> ¡Nos leemos el martes que viene! :3


End file.
